I'll Never Let Go
by SolarianPrincess1
Summary: She blinked weakly and said, "I love you too… don't ever let me go…"  He slowly whispered, "never Stella… I promise…"  Brandon let go and doesnt know if he can get her back. Bad summary! It'll be good! please read!
1. Chapter 1

IM BACK! but ive been gone for a few years LOL. I saw the commercial that winx club was coming to nick and thought I'd write a new fanfic! Hope you like it!

Chapter one:

The blonde haired beauty was falling right out of the sky and was suddenly no longer in her faity wings. She bolted down fast like a falling powerless star. It was silent and not a sound was made as the rest of the people watched terrified. She had saved them all and their school from destruction only to destroy herself in the process.

"STELLA!" yelled a handsome brunette as he ran to catch the falling beauty as if his life depended on it. Well it sort of did because he realized that she was his life.

He caught her with ease and she became an instant blur to him because of his countless tears. "Why won't she wake up? Stella! Please wake up"

He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder and as the figure bent down, he realized it was Ms. Faragonda. "Brandon, she used all of her power. She tapped into her inner light and used both her sun and for the first time her moon powers. I'm sorry, but she couldn't handle the force… she just… couldn't" the headmistress' words stabbed the young specialist's heart like a knife.

"No! She can't be gone" he cried.

"Brandon, I'm sorry, but you need to know that she wouldn't want you to be upset at her sacrifice" Faragonda said.

Brandon turned around to see his best friends holding the winx girls as they all broke down in tears. He bowed his head and let the tears flow as he held onto his beautiful girlfriend. To him, his life was now over because she was always the only thing he ever wanted and the only thing that he ever needed.

"Please wake up Stella, I need you, I really do. Please just wake up…I … I love you…" he sobbed and hugged her tightly. Suddenly, the rain stopped and the sun brightened the sky and shone on the fallen fairy. She blinked weakly and said, "I love you too… don't ever let me go…"

He smiled and hugged her as if she would slip away from him if he let go. He slowly whispered, "never Stella… I promise…"

RING RING RING! The alarm clock next to the brunettes bed rang loudly. He sat up shirtless showing his still perfectly muscular body and clicked the button to stop the loud noise that had just woken him from his dream… more like a memory. He thought to himself, 'I'm so sorry I let go Stella, I'm sorry'. He slowly got up and put on his shirt and walked over to the next room. He walked quietly hoping not to hit something as he approached a bed with a small little brunette boy. "Wake up buddy, it's time for breakfast" Brandon said as the little boy got up. He yawned and opened his eyes revealing golden brown eyes. Brandon couldn't help but look into his eyes because they were her eyes. He was the complete spitting image of Brandon with the same skin and brown hair except he had his one true loves eyes that wouldn't let him forget her.

"Dad can we have pancakes today?" the little boy smiled.

"Of course we can, but you have to go brush your teeth Tyler. Go and then meet me downstairs" he kissed his son's forehead and walked out trying to go about his day normally. A couple of minutes later, Tyler came and ran down the stairs and sat down in front of his stack of pancakes about to dig in. His eyes popped open as he was excited to get all that melted chocolate chips in his empty stomach.

Brandon couldn't help but smile at his son, but he had to stop him, "Ty, you have to wait one second because today is a special day". His son frowned and was confused at his father's words. All he wanted was his amazing chocolate chip pancakes. He turned around as his dad walked back to the table and saw him holding a chocolate frosted cupcake with a yellow candle.

Tyler looked at him peculiarly and wondered if it was his 4th birthday, but it wasn't. Brandon crouched down next to Tyler and said "Today is your mommy's birthday Ty. Even though she isn't with us anymore, we should still celebrate for her because we want her to know that no matter where she is, she's always with us."

Ty started to cry hysterically and hugged his dad "Daddy, I'm so sorry I forgot that it was mommy's birthday. She probably hates me for forgetting." Brandon wiped his son's tears and smiled. It hurt him to know that his son didn't even get to know his amazing mother. The last time he saw her was when he was a year old. But at the same time he was happy that his son still cared about his mom. "hey buddy come on, your mommy could never hate you. She loved you more than anything and you always have me! I love you more than anything and you're the most important person in our life." Tyler smiled and hugged his dad and together they both made a wish and blew out the birthday candle.

-That's all I can write for now =[ I hope you guys enjoyed it ! hopefully you guys like it enough to review! Please please please review. Sorry for the mistakes! Next chapter coming soon…hopefully! Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating, I got caught up with things for a while. Thanks for all the reviews and I know many of you guys had questions about what exactly happened to Stella and I assure you that you will find out as the story progresses! Hope you all enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2:

"I love making wishes on birthday candles daddy. Can we blow out a few more?" Tyler asked with a huge smile on his face as he looked into his father's eyes.

Brandon chuckled at his son's request until he stared into his eyes. Every time that he met with those golden brown eyes, he couldn't help but remember Stella.

Flashback:

"_Happy birthday baby" a golden haired fairy whispered into her boyfriend's ear, bringing a smile to the face of the birthday boy. Brandon opened his eyes to see his beautiful girlfriend standing there with a green frosted cupcake with a candle. As Brandon reached over to kiss her, the candle blew out. Brandon laughed and pulled her to cuddle but she refused, "Brandon no! You have to blow out your birthday candle first. The best part of a birthday is the wish!" _

_ "Baby I have nothing to wish for, I have you and that's all I need. Now it's my birthday you have to give me some tender love and care, if you know what I mean" Brandon said with a wink. He tried to pull Stella closer to him but she was putting up a fight. "Plus the candle blew out". _

_ "Not a problem!" Stella said as a ball of yellow light appeared on her finger tip. She slowly touched it to the top of the candle instantly lighting it once again. "Now make a wish come on"._

_ "Fine I will, but only if you make one with me". Stella agreed to this and the two lovers closed their eyes and blew out the candles. "Now Stel are you going to tell me what you wished for?" Brandon asked curiously._

_ "It's a secret, I can't tell you or else it won't come true. Duh!" Brandon laughed and pulled her close as she gave him his birthday kiss. She smiled at him and held onto him tight. She felt safe in his arms and he felt the need to always make her keep that beautiful smile and a need to protect her. "So birthday boy, I have a lot of wishes left in me and a lot more candles. Can we blow out a few more?" Brandon laughed. _

"Daddy! Hello dad!" Brandon suddenly came out of his trance and asked his son what he had wished for. "It's a secret! I can't tell you or else it won't come true. Duh!" Brandon smiled and kissed his forehead. He was after all his mother's son.

"Get your things Ty, it's time for day care."

Brandon spent the rest of his day working at his 9-5 job at a marketing firm, a job that he hated but it paid really well. He got home from work and dropped his wallet and keys on the coffee table and loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons of his white collared shirt, exposing his nice muscular pecks. He was about to turn on the TV to watch his daily dose of ESPN like he always does before the babysitter brings Tyler home from daycare. But instead he heard a knock at the door.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see a wise woman with gray hair in a purple dress. "Well hello Brandon, glad to see that you haven't changed a bit" the woman said looking at the still muscular and handsome brunette. Brandon kept blinking to see if she was really in front of him. "Are you going to invite me in?" she closed his dropped jaw.

Brandon snapped back to reality and let the woman in. "Ms. Faragonda, what are you doing here?" He led her to the sofa and she smiled "I just wanted to check in on how you were doing. You stopped magic messaging Red Fountain a long time ago." Faragonda noticed that Brandon had lowered his head. "Brandon, come back to school please. Everyone misses you so much. You leaving makes it feel like we lost two people. Not just Stella but you as well."

"I-I- I just can't Ms. F. It's been 2 years since everything happened and I'm not a kid anymore. I have to worry about my 3 year old son and make sure he doesn't feel like his mom is missing. I have a job here that pays well and we've made a life here for us. I have someone depending on me and its safe here on earth because I can't lose Ty too." Brandon sighed.

"I understand Brandon, but what about your life there. What about your dreams of graduating on top in Red Fountain and finally becoming a knight. That's what Stella would have wanted. I understand you have a child now and we all miss Tyler too. But you are still only 20 years old, live your life. Don't you want your son to know where he's really from? He's the heir to the Solarian throne and the son of a man who everyone knows will be the best knight all the realms have ever seen."

Brandon began to remember his glory days at Red Fountain where he achieved praises that not even seniors had. He was the best fighter anyone had seen in ages. Faragonda held Brandon's hand, "Brandon, the old you lived by the lessons taught at Red Fountain. I guess the man in front of me has forgotten the most important lesson of all- a life lived in fear is a life not lived at all."

Thoughts filled the young heroes head and before he could think any further, the doorbell rang. He got up and opened the door to see his son with his babysitter. Tyler ran up to his dad and hugged him, "DAD! TODAY I GOT TO PLAY WITH AN AIRPLANE!" Brandon laughed and messed up Tyler's head, "that's great buddy, I'm glad you had a lot of fun!" Brandon turned to Ms. F and smiled. He turned back to his son, "buddy, we're going to go on a little trip for a while."


End file.
